herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bastet (mythology)
Bastet or Bast is the goddess of love, beauty, fertility, cats, dance, music and war she has been known to makem most of her appearances as anthroporphic cat and sometimes as a human. Bastet is the daughter of Ra and Isis. Biography Bastet became the Eye of Ra after her father learned that Sekhmet the goddess of war wasn't the best choice Bast agreed and protected her father and the sun from Apophis and his enemies. When Bast was young she loved riding with him in his boat that controlled the sun as she got older her father had her and Apophis bound to Duat if one did not succeed they would both be trapped there endlessly fighting Bastet won finally beating the giant snake the cat goddess hoped this would please her father and she could finally be free. Even after her victory she was not free from the cycle if the serpent recovers, escapes or returns Bastet would be forced to battle Apophis again. Though Bastet had to forever remain in the spirit world Duat she has been allowed to return to earth from time to time. While in the spirit world Bastet was also in charge of having those who died join her in Duat. If any cats died in an unfortunate way Bastet would restore their life. Bastet is glad to leave the spirit world whenever she wants to after defeating Apophis however she is not thrilled with the fact that she has to stay there for when or if he returns. Statues of her were placed in tombs so the goddess could bring the dead to the spirit world and for the goddess to look after them. Looking after the dead and the spirit world Bastet not only guided the spirits to Duat she also was in charge of destroying the bodies of the deceased who escape from the judgement hall of Maat. She took care of the dead in Duat and also stopped the dead from escaping their judgment. Bastet is also a protector of cats just like is a protector Artemis animals and women. Anyone who is cruel to cats, kills or harms them Bastet and her worshipers would punish them. The egyptians loved Bastet and their pet cats so much that when a cat died they were mummified just like their owners and joined Bastet in Duat. The Egyptians not only kept cats as pets and treated them like royalty but used them for helpful things as well to honor the goddess they were used to get rid of pest and hunted with them. Bastet like the other deities of Egypt had her own part that she ruled while Sekhmet ruled the upper part of egypt Bast ruled the lower part. Bastet is the sister of Sekhmet and Hathor the three siblings are so close that in some stories Bastet was mistaken for Sekhmet sometimes. There are many similarities between Bastet and her sisters Bastet and Sekhmet were both the eye of Ra protecting the sun and the sun they are both goddessesof war. Bastet and Hathor were both goddesses of love, beauty, fertility, music and dancing. But there are also differentness between Bastet and her sisters Bastet may be a goddess of war but she is not as dangerous as her sister Sekhmet she loved war and blood so much that when Bast was born she took Sekhmet's place as the eye of Ra. Sekhmet was sent by her father to punish the humans during times of war and drink their blood but Sekhmet became to obsessed with killing so her father Ra, Osiris the king of the gods, the Pharaoh ruler of egypt and all the other gods tricked her into drinking whine making her think it was blood. After Sekhmet became drunk the goddess changed and their sister Hathor was born. Hathor was the goddess of many lovely beautiful things but she also looked after the cows and livestock for the egyptians during this task Hathor would take the form of a cow. Another similarity between Bastet and Sekhmet is they were both tricked by their father Ra put Bastet and Apophis in the spirit world until there was a winner Bastet agreed willing wanting to protect her father but she didn't know it at first that Duat was a prisoner for both of them Bastet finally found out the truth after years of fighting the giant snake. Ra tricked Sekhmet into drinking alcohol making think it was blood she became so drunk that she changed into a completely different goddess. Bastet was not only confused with her lioness sister Sekhmet but with other feline deities of ancient egypt and being mistaken for these other cats would change her possession as goddess, whare she originated from and who her parents were. Just like how Bastet was associated with the other feline gods and goddesses of ancient egypt Artemis was also associated with them as well. In many stories from egypt Bast and Sekhmet are not the only deities who were known as the eye of Ra protecting or serving the god of the sun others goddesses and gods have been the eye of Ra. In many aways Bastet was like the egyptian version of the greek goddess Artemis and the roman goddess Diana and just like the greek and roman goddesses Bastet has survived and adapted to new religions and became a goddess in Wiccan religion. When Bastet was brought into greek mythology after the era of egyptian mythology she was given the name Ailuros. As one of the deities to survive the changes of religion in modern times there have be things named after the goddess Bastet because of there links to cats. During the time of the ten plagues of egypt the plagues targeted not only the Pharaoh to free the slaves but the egyptian gods as well. The blood in the water couldn't be stopped by the egyptian deities of water, the frogs couldn't be stopped by the frog god Heket, the swarms of insects couldn't be stopped by the insect gods, the crops couldn't be saved by the gods of harvest, the livestock couldn't be saved by Hathor or the other gods who looked after the livestock. Sekhmet and the other gods of healing couldn't heal the sick, the hail and fire coming down from the sky couldn't be stopped by the sky deities, the solar eclipse couldn't be stopped by gods of the sun and light, the death of the firstborn couldn't be saved by the gods of birth, death and rebirth. Being a goddess of none of those things Bastet was one of the few deities unaffected by the ten plagues. Eventually overtime time even the deities who weren't tied to the plaques such as the the gods of hunting, wilderness/nature, earth, celebrations, chaos, time, magic, love, beauty and other animals just fade away and we're replaced. Bastet however still remained she experienced new myths, meet new gods, gained new worshipers and received new names. Appearance Like all gods Bastet can change her appearance for war she takes the form of a lioness, for her gentle side she takes the form of a domestic cat and finally another form that the goddess takes is a human to interact with humans better. She has many feline forms from domestic cat, to lioness, tigers, lynxs, leopards, jaguars, cheetah and panthers. Personality In her lioness warrior gorm Bastet's personality is a lot like a Artemis strong, brave, serious, strong willed, fearless and courageous just like many warriors. In her domestic cat form Bastet is kind, friendly, loving, caring, sweet, gentle and seductive. Even though Bastet is described as being a virgin like Artemis unlike the goddess of the hunt who doesn't like men and prefers to use her skills and abilities to get what she needs instead of her beauty. Bastet uses her her warrior skills and her beauty as a warrior she is tough on men and humans like Artemis as a maiden she lures men in with her beauty. She may flirt with guys but if she doesn't like what they do or have done Bastet shows her tough side remaining them that she is a warrior who's heart and love can not be won so easily but she likes to fool people into thinking that they can succeed were many have failed. Bastet loves singing, dancing, celebrating, parties but also likes fighting, challenges and action she also loves cats like as if they are her own children. Gallery Bast 002.png|Bastet/Bast ally to Wonder Woman in DC comics. Bast (Earth-616) from X-Factor Vol 1 222 001.jpg|Bastet/Bast in Marvel comics. Bast.jpg|Bastet/Bast's human form in Riordan's The Kane Chronicles. Baset.png|Bastet/Bast in the cartoon Mummies Alive. C50fb60d17206f98de4bf8a47eaef2b3-1.jpg|A statue of Bastet/Bast in the 1999 Mummy movie. Bast-the-panther-god-8-1.jpg|Bastet/Bast and Black Panther. WU76880 1.jpg 1144-egyptian-cat-bastet-small-statue-800x800.png 5492-bastet-cat-statue-800x800.jpg 8457-egyptian-bast-cat-goddess-on-scarab-statue-900x900.jpg S-l640.jpg NE23224 1.jpg Egyptian-Cat-Bastet-Egyptian-Museum-Cairo-550-B-C-84 75583.1441480375.500.750.jpg RCO020-1.jpg|Bastet/Bast's panther form in Marvel's Black Panther. Lioness_Bast_cosmetic_jar_83d40m_tut_burial_artifact.JPG|Bastet/Bast's lioness form featured on a jar made out Alabaster. BastetGodIsDead.jpg|Bastet in a comic book series. 47D46CFE-85C6-4A2A-A7CA-D4BD9D774EFB.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Mythology Category:Theology Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Nurturer Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Amazons Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strategists Category:Determinators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Related to Villain Category:Strong-Willed Category:Magic Category:Lethal Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence